rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mikey Klebbitz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyjoke (Talk) 16:13, January 2, 2013 Thank you Thanks man im glad you joined (Ray boccino (talk) 17:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) Userboxes Hi Mikey Klebbitz. Here's a tip to keep your userboxes a little more organized: add to the top of your list of userboxes and add to the bottom. Example: Hope this helps. Let me know if you need any help with anything. RE:Thx I used to be an admin on the GTA Wiki, but I stepped down for personal reasons and left the wiki. I haven't been on there for over a year. I'm now on this wiki, Gangstar Wiki and L.A. Noire Wiki. Well, it had to do with me and somebody else in power on the GTA Wiki, I'm not going to go too much more into it. I've moved on since then. Oh yeah, it could use a lot more editors. We've gone through a lot of them. Well, if you want to mention this wiki to a few friends, that's fine. However, please don't spam the GTA Wiki by telling people to come over here, they have to put up with that enough from the Grand Theft Wiki. Okay, great. RE: Please do not remove red links. It indicates pages and articles yet to be created, and thus should not be removed. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Not really. I don't have to time to create all the pages, let alone fill them with info. Red links also help newcomers to see what work is not done and yet, so they can help creating it. May I ask, but why are you so against leaving red links, especially in such small wiki which lack many pages? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry, you didn't make me angry :P I don't like dead links, either, but they are very important for wikis, mainly "newborn" and small wikis that lack many pages. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:23, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:User avatar Thanks. I made the new profile picture two days ago. It was just time for a new one. It doesn't really matter if a user only knows about one series from Rockstar. Every little bit helps. If a user only knows about GTA, that's fine. The GTA pages need a lot of help anyway. If you want to return to editing, that's great. We'd love the help. Ilan and I haven't been too active here lately. If you'll look on Ilan's talk page, you'll see that I was working on a cartoon with my cousin that's on hiatus for now. I am also in the process of moving to Iowa. So, I've been pretty busy lately. I still do check the wiki every day. So, you guys can still send me messages, I'm just a little too busy to edit right now. RE: Happy Birthday! Thanks, man. Nah, the cheesecake I had last night is much better. :P RE: (Belated :P) He's blocked. Clearly he ain't here to help out. BTW Mikey, would you like to become an admin here? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Well, first you have to do around 100-200 edits on main pages, and then post a request here. I would have liked to give you admin rights right away since I know you are a good editor and we lack staff members, but we must follow traditions :P I will also ask Bunnyjoke about the subject (regarding promoting you now or letting you making several more edits before promotion. :Anyway, continue with your good job and we will return with an answer. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem. I hope your relative will recover from his/her illness fast :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC)